The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,262 (SE 510490) describes the advantages by mixing and collecting bone cement under a vacuum. The object thereof is to reduce the porosity of the bone cement in order to impart important properties thereto.
A condition for arriving at this object is that a sufficient vacuum is generated in the mixing space. The mixing space is dimensioned for producing a certain amount of bone cement and when the piston is released, it is displaced up into the mixing space at a reasonable speed due to the difference between the pressures inside and outside the mixing space and the area of the piston.
However, it has been noticed that if the mixing space is dimensioned for producing larger amounts of bone cement and if the area of the piston thereby increases, the speed of the piston may be so high that problems arise.